Iu No Darou
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: After four years of imprisonment, Allelujah's back with Celestial Being. But he can't get over the appearance of Lyle Dylandy. Meanwhile, Lyle has questions regarding his brother and goes to Allelujah for answers. Old memories surface for them both.


**Title:** _ "Iu No Darou..."  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _

**Author's Note: **The story takes place during the beginning of Season 2 and contains spoilers for the first season.

* * *

**いうのだろう。。。**

**Iu No Darou…  
{[( You Will Probably Say… )]}**

**

* * *

**

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 2– **

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Marie…'_

A scream tore itself from his lips as an agonizing pain flared through him, as if a thousand burning knives were shoved into his unsuspecting body.

He couldn't see… forced into a world of darkness by rough hands and a black blindfold.

"We'll ask you again…" came a man's voice.

That tone feigned patience, acting as if he had all the time in the world.

But did he?

How much time had passed?

How many precious seconds were left?

A calloused hand reached out, tilting the prisoner's head back by a firm grip on his chin.

"Where is Celestial Being?"

Instead of begging… instead of pleading as he knew many would have by now…

Allelujah Haptism smirked.

"I don't know." He spoke through parched lips that were cracked and bleeding.

The young man could almost feel his interrogator glare.

"We caught you," the man spoke coldly, as suddenly that same torturous pain flared through Allelujah's body.

But he refused to cry out.

"A pilot of the very Gundam which we confiscated."

Again that pain, greater in intensity than before.

But still no sound…

"You are a pilot, a member of that terrorist organization."

Allelujah couldn't stop his body from jerking, arms trying in vein to free themselves from their straight-jacket prison. It was an involuntary movement as he threw his head back against the chair.

But still not even a whimper.

"Who are your accomplices? Where are they stationed? What sort of firepower…"

The man's questioned droned on and on, but Allelujah wasn't listening anymore.

He opened his mouth, a silent scream of agony flooding through his body. Allelujah jerked again, almost convulsively, as he tried to escape that pain.

But he couldn't move… not really move…

He couldn't escape…

Imprisoned in a straight jacket, bound to a large metal chair, his legs cuffed to keep even his feet in place…

His head tilted back even more, lungs gasping for air through the torture.

But now… a different sort of darkness was beginning to descend…

"I think he's had enough for today." came a new voice.

Suddenly, harsh lamplight filtered into Allelujah's vision. His grey eye adjusted to the change faster than his yellow, and he could finally make out all four figures.

All retreating…

The light flickered out, and the young man was plunged into a semi-darkness, lit only by the glow of fluorescent hall lights through a tiny window in the top of his cell door.

A face mask had been replaced over Allelujah's mouth, forcing him to remain silent once more.

Exhausted… praying that his super human body would neutralize his spasming muscles soon, Allelujah closed his eyes.

Wet…

He felt a strange wetness against his eyelids and cheeks.

Had be been crying?

Realizing quickly that he had been, Allelujah found that he was unable to stop the tears.

'_Marie…´_ the young man thought, focusing on one image and one along.

'_Marie…'_

Without any warning, Alleujah lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Grey and yellow eyes opened slowly, blinking tiredly as they adjusted to the cabin's low lighting.

The man had only been on the Ptolemaios for a few days.

He had been more than a little surprised to have seen Setsuna, standing in the doorway of that prison… there, obviously, to rescue his fellow Gundam pilot.

But it had been four years…

Allelujah sighed, putting an arm over his eyes and just trying to wake his mind up enough to be fully alert.

To be in control of the myriad of emotions swirling through him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in!" the pilot spoke quickly, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side fot he bed.

The metal door slid aside, revealing the long-haired figure of Lockon Stratos.

But he wasn't really Lockon…

Was he?

"Yo!" the man said with a smile, entering the cabin.

Quickly, the door slid shut behind him. He flipped a switch, the cabin's low lighting brightening and forcing Allelujah to squint.

Lyle Dylandy frowned slightly, "Sorry… I,"

"No, no…" Allelujah replied, shaking his head as his eyes blinked to adjust to the light change. "It's alright. I should have been up hours ago."

For a moment, Lockon simply smiled. "Look, I came to apologize. I mean, for just coming up to you out of the blue like that. It… well, it wasn't very professional."

"Not to mention you nearly gave me a heart attack…" Allelujah replied with a sigh.

After seeing the look of honest sincerity on the new guy's face however, Haptism smiled. "Don't take it so seriously, uh…"

"It's Lyle. Lyle Dylandy." The man replied, cracking a smile. "I know it has to be hard for you, seeing me I mean. I'm basically a carbon copy of my brother. You can just call me Lyle if it makes the confusion less."

Allelujah shook his head. "It'll just take some getting used to. That's all." Standing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Was… was there something you wanted, Lockon?"

Nodding, the elder Gundam pilot leaned back against the closed cabin door. "I want to know about the last days of my brother."

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:  
**-So, this isn't really a Lockon (N) x Allelujah story. Gomen… It's like most of my anime fanfiction really… you can read in your pairing, hehe. But this was actually the first Gundam 00 story I wrote… well, it only had 2 chapters when I wrote it, but it was my first. Just as Lockon (N) x Allelujah was my original pairing preference. Since, as many know, it's been changed to Lockon (N) x Tieria. I know I've got a few Gundam 00 chapter stories out there, but don't worry, the other two haven't been forgotten.  
-This story is a sort of present for berugii . She said some nice stuff to me that actually helped me feel a lot better recently… and for that, since her pairing is Lockon x Allelujah, I thought I'd actually work on this story and post it in dedication of her. Thanks, man.

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews (especially ones that are helpful, pointing out the good and the bad both), but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about (and usually ONLY about) how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

* * *

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT: (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)**  
-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


End file.
